


An Ode to IGoToPigfarts

by SoullessGingerSociopath



Series: Fairly Certain This Is Not What AO3 is Meant to Be Used For [1]
Category: Real life - Fandom
Genre: "I'm the author so I get to have the last word on everything" my ass, told you I was gonna do this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 15:19:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16200224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoullessGingerSociopath/pseuds/SoullessGingerSociopath





	An Ode to IGoToPigfarts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [igotopigfarts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/igotopigfarts/gifts).



You a bitch.


End file.
